


《红格袜子》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Alice in Wonderland References, Bruce is 29, Lex is 16, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	《红格袜子》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

大蝙蝠今晚的到访有些迟了。

莱克斯坐在床边，脚尖对着脚尖，通过重复简单的动作，竭力把自己从连天的哈欠中拔出来，今晚他还没听到爱丽丝的故事呢，他很困，但是他不想这样睡着。他脚上只有一只红格袜子，另一只在刚刚老卢瑟的施暴中不知道跑到哪儿去了，他也懒得寻找，而是专心研究起了脚踝上渐渐显现的淤青指痕。他有些想念蝙蝠先生了，那蝙蝠会用温柔的触碰和吻安慰莱克斯的伤口，虽然莱克斯知道他宽厚的胸膛里装着的也不是什么好玩意儿，但那对莱克斯来说已经有相当用处了。

莱克斯哼唱起伦敦大桥塌下来，唱到第七十三遍的时候，他听到一声闷响，大蝙蝠终于降落在了阳台上。今天的夜晚对蝙蝠先生来说很忙碌，他到这儿时夜莺都已经沉寂，只剩卧室里金红羽毛的鸟儿还醒着。

布鲁斯走到床边，莱克斯向他伸手，张开了瘦弱的怀抱——他的爱丽丝，迷迷糊糊得眼睛都快睁不开，还坚持要醒着梦游。布鲁斯抱住了他，说今天就不念故事了，莱克斯得早点睡觉。他听见莱克斯发出小小的不满声，但已经困得没力气争辩，布鲁斯把他抱起放在床上，说着自己将会陪伴他入睡。

布鲁斯展开薄毯为他盖上，他注意到莱克斯脚上只有一只袜子，一只皱巴巴的鲜艳红格袜子，接着发现没有穿袜子的那一侧脚踝上浮现出乌青的痕迹，然后是膝盖上的擦伤。他握住莱克斯瘦弱的小腿，将那抹鲜亮红色轻轻脱下，像是剥开牛奶糖的糖衣。可怜的碎裂小硬糖。

他还想尝尝糖果内里的味道，他需要打开他。但不是今天。

他在莱克斯额头印下一个吻，轻轻拍着他的背，脆弱的肩胛骨突起，形状像座海港。莱克斯的脑袋在他手掌上蹭了蹭。

大蝙蝠坐在那，等待莱克斯的呼吸声变轻，窗外的月光变薄。

 

Fin.


End file.
